


Baby's First Christmas

by geminiangel



Series: Amanda Leah Gibbs DiNozzo [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel





	Baby's First Christmas

Trimming the tree/Ornaments

"What time is it?" Abby demanded.

"Three minutes later than the last time you asked." Tim said wryly.

The team had gathered at Gibbs' house to wait for the newest member of their family to arrive. Gibbs had convinced Tony to move in with him so he would have help with the new baby. In the last few months, the side rooms that had been used for storage had been cleaned out and with the help of the team made into a suite for Tony and the baby.

Tony had made the nursery neutral for now. It was done in a soft cream waiting for pink or blue accents. That choice had surprised the team expecting him to choose a more modern style. They were a bit shocked that Tony was choosing from traditional accessories. The crib that Grandpa Jethro and Great-grandpa Jackson had made was done in sturdy oak that had a light stain. It matched the rocking chair, changing table and armoire they had made.

Unbeknownst to Tony or Jethro, the team had been busy as bees since they had received the text containing the picture of Tony and the baby captioned, "It's a girl!" The nursery was now accented in pink. A mobile of pastel butterflies and dragonflies danced above the crib. A pink swing sat in the corner with a big pink bow.

"Where is Palmer? How long does it take to pick up a tree?"

"Relax, Abby." Ducky patted her shoulder.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"My dear, Amanda is a bit young to appreciate the effort this year."

"I know. It's just this will be Tony's first real Christmas, too. He has a family now."

Ducky smiled. He was delighted the team had been so accepting of Tony's new relationship with Leroy and Jackson. In fact, the team seemed to congregate at Leroy's more and more. There was a real family dynamic growing.

"Palmer…" Abby leaped up. "That's not a tree." She pointed at the box accusingly.

"A newborn can be around a real tree. But I think Gibbs and Tony will have enough on their hands without having to worry about watering a real tree and sweeping up needles. Also, it is a bit early for a real tree to last until Christmas. Lastly, do we want to risk someone being allergic to pine?"

Abby grudgingly agreed it was probably a good idea to have artificial this year. "It had better look nice."

"That is what took so long." Palmer admitted. "I went to five stores before I found one that looked realistic. It's also pre-lit which means it will be easier to assemble and take down."

Tim and Jimmy put the tree up and moved it three times, before Abby decided it looked better in the first location. The eight-foot tree was full and beautiful. The variety of tips made it look very real. They knew Tony would love the remote that controlled color and movement of the lights.

Tim had gone shopping for ornaments and had insisted on doing it alone as part of his gift. Taking a clue from the traditional nursery, Tim had purchased dozens of blown glass replicas of authentic Christmas ornaments. Crystal snowflakes would add sparkle and dance in the glow of the lights. He had also bought several dozen beautiful round glass ornaments. In a wrapped box were a few for the new family to hang including the required baby's first Christmas and several with the names of the family adorning them. He had also picked up two boxes of high quality plastic ornaments for next year, when the baby would be mobile.

The team went to work covering the tree with the beautiful ornaments. They stepped back to admire their work. "Tim, there's no topper."

"Ah…" Ducky rose from the recliner where he had been watching. "I asked Tim to leave that to me. My father brought this home to my mother following the war." He opened the box he had picked up revealing a beautiful crystal star. In the very center a beautiful angel was showcased behind a bubble of crystal.

"Ducky, it's amazing. Are you sure?" Abby said in awe.

"Jackson and I want to pass along a family heirloom. He graciously allowed me to pass along this star. Mr. Palmer, if you would please do the honors."

While Jimmy carefully attached the star to the top of the tree, Jackson pointed to a box near his chair. "Tim, if you would do the honors."

Everyone held their breath when Tim pulled out a finely detailed hand-carved figurine of Mary. "I made that for my wife the first year we were married. Gave her Mary, Joseph and Jesus. Every year, I added a couple pieces."

"These are exquisite. The detail is amazing."

"Mary loved it. First thing she put out every year. Course she wanted Jesus separate from the manger. Wouldn't hear of putting him out till Christmas eve." Jackson watched wistfully as Tim handed each piece to Abby and she carefully arranged them on the coffee table.

Finished, Abby looked around the room. "Wow. This is beautiful. I hope Tony likes it."

"I do." Everyone started when Tony spoke. He was standing in the archway cradling the baby in his arms. She squeaked quietly. "Ok, precious, hold on. Daddy's going to uncover you. Better?" Tony cooed to her.

"She's decided that she hates having her face covered." Gibbs said stepping up behind Tony.

Respectfully the team didn't rush the trio. Entering the living room, Tony laid the baby on the sofa and carefully removed her blanket sleeper. Underneath, she was dressed in a frilly white dress with a pretty pink flower and sash at her waist. Gently he picked Amanda up and stood. As the others watched, he carefully laid the baby in Jackson's arms. "This is your great-granddaughter, Amanda Leah Gibbs DiNozzo."


End file.
